


A Birthday and a Proposal

by SleepyOceanGirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, It's Christmas time, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyOceanGirl/pseuds/SleepyOceanGirl
Summary: It's Dan's twenty-sixth birthday and his mom is keeping him distracted so Phil can plan a little something





	A Birthday and a Proposal

Dan’s birthday wasn’t horrible. It wasn’t like he spent all day just sitting in his room crying over the fact that he was getting another year older and, in reality, another year closer to death. Anymore. He’d come to terms with that years ago.

No, Dan’s birthday wasn’t horrible, but it hadn’t ever been particularly amazing either. Usually it was a really mundane day, by their standards. He’d sit in his sweatpants, browsing the internet or kicking Phil’s ass at Mario Kart. Honestly, it’s what he preferred. But something about this particular birthday had been different. It wasn’t that he felt more down than usual. Just a little less content. For some reason, he’d woken up restless, and hadn’t been able to shake that feeling all day.

Perhaps it was because his birthday hadn’t been following their usual tradition. For one, his mother had texted him, surprisingly, the day before to tell him she’d be in town for his birthday and ask if he wanted anything in particular for lunch. That itself had already thrown him off kilter, because while his mother always wished him a happy birthday he hadn’t actually spent the day with her in years. But it wasn’t like Dan could really turn her down. What would he even say? _Thanks for giving birth to me twenty six years ago, but I’d really rather spend the day curled up in my hamster cage with my boyfriend?_ What kind of son did that?

So, begrudgingly, he’d dragged himself out of bed at ten, had breakfast with Phil, who was laughing at his reluctance to go meet with his own mother, then got ready to go. He called out to Phil that he was leaving and headed out.

He met her at a cute little cafe downtown London, and she hugged him tight. It was different when they were actually standing together, and he could see the smile lighting up her face. Maybe spending the afternoon with his mum wasn’t such a bad thing. He rarely got to see her and even if it was cutting into his Mario Kart ass-kicking time with Phil, it was actually really nice to be able to see her in person for once.

They had coffee and talked about how things had been treating him. She loved him dearly, but she didn’t really understand his work, so she hadn’t been paying too much attention to all of the things he and Phil had been doing. She knew about the tour and the release of Truth Bombs, but not much the stories behind these things. He took the time to tell her about all the stuff she had been missing and she assured him how proud she was of him. It was such a small thing, to hear his mother say that she couldn’t believe all the wonderful things he’d done even just this year. But it was true. At twenty-six, he really had lived a good life. He and Phil had built an entire empire together, both online and in the real world. People asked to take pictures with them, and cheered for them, and told them how nice it was to get a notification lighting up their screens. It gave Dan a sense of purpose. Making sure all of those people were happy.

The rest of the afternoon was spent much the same way. They went through shops of downtown London, it was near Christmas time so everywhere was lit up with decorations and the shops were bustling. The two got a few presents for family and Dan some things for Phil and by the time they were done it was five in the evening and Dan was ready to go home and be with his boyfriend.

His mum must have sensed his angst and readiness to leave because it wasn’t long before she was drawing him into another tight hug and whispering a small, “happy birthday, darling” in his ear. He watched her walk away until she was out of sight and then made his way back to his own cosy flat where he knew his boyfriend would be waiting for him.

When he entered the apartment it was dark. He could hear the faint sound of a piano playing softly from upstairs, so he gave a quick, “Phil?” before dropping his coat on the rack and bounding two stairs at a time up to their living room.

He opened the door and was in tears before Phil could even get a word out. The whole room was lined with white fairy lights, and their Christmas tree was decorated and glowing softly behind Phil.

Phil. Who was down on one knee, with a box in his hand.

A piano cover of Ingenue was playing quietly from a speaker somewhere, but Dan could barely hear it over his own heart pounding in his ears. He had known something was up when his mum had asked to spend the day with him. He didn’t know that it had been so Phil could do this.

Phil just grinned at him, holding out a hand for Dan to take. Dan barely registered that he was moving, but it didn’t take him long to reach Phil.

“Dan,” he started and Dan was already nodding his head before PHil had gotten more than his name out. The older man laughed, his tongue poking between his lips, “let me get it out before you go nodding your head. You might realize halfway through this that you hate me and change your mind. Or maybe I’m breaking up with you, but in like a really nice way. You don’t know.”

“Impossible,” Dan gave a small, choked laugh through his tears, “One because I wouldn’t let you leave me, like ever,” Dan rolled his eyes, “and two because I couldn’t live without you, Phil. You know that.”

Phil’s smile was blinding, one of pure love and affection, his blue eyes crinkled in the corners, “Dan,” He started again, “I don’t think I could ever live without you, either. You’ve done nothing but make my life better since you entered it, and I can’t imagine one without you in it.” He popped the box open with his other hand and removed the ring, a silver band that he knew Dan would fall in love with (he had been right), “Do me the honor of marrying me?”

Dan couldn’t get a word out. He was a complete mess, and the most he could manage was a furious nod. Phil slid the ring onto his finger, and then he was up and Dan was in his arms hugging him like he wasn’t ever going to let go. In that moment, he didn’t really feel like he was ever going to. He wanted to stay like that forever. Cocoon them away from the rest of the world and stay in each other’s arms for eternity.

The two held on for a long time, neither of them willing to let go, but when they finally did pull back, it was so they could kiss properly And they did, with the fairy lights and Christmas tree twinkling, Ingenue playing in the background, and a new band sparkling on Dan’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Finally got my laptop back so I'm uploading some old stuff that I've had on a note on my phone for the past month. This was written for my friend Lee's birthday (which is why Dan's birthday is based in December in this instead of June), and he's already read it, but I wanted it to be out there for other people, too! 
> 
> Come talk to me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sleepyoceangirl)


End file.
